Maple Vodka (Russia x Canada)
by Matthieu Zynda
Summary: Canada is lonely and in desperate need of a friend. Russia also happens to be in the same situation. You can guess what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Canada. You probably know me as 'that feeling that there's is someone else in the room with you when you think you are alone'. I'm not very noticeable, I guess.

Anyway, I'm currently sitting in the room where the world conference is being held this year, ready to carry out plan "make a friend". The opportunity arose when Russia lost his beloved scarf. I decided that maybe if I made him a new one(or found his old one) he might notice me, and maybe even be friends with me. Yes, I am so lonely that I am seeking friendship with _Russia._  
The only problem I face is working up the courage to approach him. Ever since he lost his scarf he has seemingly had a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"Yeah, finally the first one here! Damn, even Britain's not here yet! This is totally sweet bro!" Yells America as he gives himself a high five.

I shake my head at my brother's antics. Sometimes I wonder if maybe he is lonely like me. Probably not.

A few minutes layer Japan walks in. My eyes widen as America grabs his... Erm... _Butt_. Wow, do they really not know I'm here?! Well, obviously America is not lonely, him and Japan just kissed. I blink. I wish someone loved me...

Next England walks in, followed by France. They're bickering as usual.

Soon after Russia and China arrive, but there's an unusually cold silence between them.

I detect the Nordics coming down the hall by Denmark's obnoxious voice yelling something about beer, followed by a loud smack, then silence.

Shortly after they walk into the room, Germany arrives with a sleeping Italy on his back and a disgruntled look on his face. He sets Italy down in a chair and likes his face gently, only to get no response.

" _ **ITALY WAKE UP!**_ " He shouts, making almost everyone in the room jump.

Soon(almost) everyone is accounted for. They haven't seemed to figure out that I am here yet.

"I'm right here!" I yell as loudly as I can manage, knowing that otherwise there is no chance that they would hear me.

America points to my seat. "Canada's right there."

Wow, he noticed me. Normally everyone just assumes that I couldn't make it even though I'm right here trying to talk to them. One time, Russia even sat on me because he didn't know that I was there. That was weird.

I'll give him the scarf at the end of the meeting.

I open my eyes to see that everyone is leaving. Oh no, what if Russia left already? I look around. No, he's right there in the seats next to me. I sigh. As he stands up to leave I call out to him.

"Hey, Russia?"

"Hmm?" He turns around and stares at me with his emotionless purple eyes.

I jump slightly. "Um..." I hold out the scarf and continue, "I noticed that you were missing your scarf, so I made you a new one go keep you warm until you find the old one.

"Oh?" He takes the scarf and tries it on. _Спасибо_ , I like it very much.

"Really? That's great." I smile.

He hugs me.

"I'm really glad to have good friends like you!"

* * *

 _Note:_ _Спасибо means thank you in Russian. If you know Russian and I spelled it wrong or something, sorry about that. Also, thank you so much for reading my first story! If people like it I'll update weekly, hopefully. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Friends..? I've never had friends before. I mean there's America, but he's my brother and we never really got along. Sibling rivalry I guess... Then there's Kumajiro, but he never remembers my name.

"We _are_ friends, da?" Asks Russia as he releases me from his bear hug.

"Yes, or course!" I exclaim happily. Even being friends with this _slightly terrifying_ nation was better than having no friends at all.

He leans forward. " _Извините,_ I couldn't hear you,"

"I said, 'Yes, of course',"

"Oh, that's good," he beams at me. "So, you will come to my place after dinner for a drink, da?"

I look at him for a moment. "Really? That would be great, thank you,"

"All right dudes, it's time for dinner! Everyone go get your food!" Shouts(I bet you can't guess who...) America as he races out of the room.

I walk out of the room and head down the stairs to the first floor. I walk outside to my car to retrieve the ingredients for the dish I brought: Poutine. I close the trunk and turn away fro the car when-

 _Thunk!_

I turn back around and stare at my car.

 _Thunk!_

"Hey, I'm still in here!" Yells Kumajiro.

I shake my head and pick him up. "Can you hold some of the food?"

He nods. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," I sigh.

I walk back to the office building and wait in front of the elevator.

"Ah, it's Canada!" I hear as someone tackles me from behind.

"Wah!" I shriek as I fall forward.

"Oops... I guess I'm too heavy. Are you okay?" he asks and rolls off of my back.

"I think so..." I groan. "Kuma, are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine!" I hear his muffled but nonetheless peppy voice under me.

I stand and brush off my clothes as Kumajiro begins crawling up my leg. I shake my head and pull him off.

Russia laughs. "Your bear is funny!"

The little bear grins. "My name is Kumajiro, what's yours?"

I respond for him, "That's Mr. Russia."

"And who are you?" He looks up at me.

I shake my head and ignore the question he asks me so often.

* * *

 _Извините=Sorry_

 _I said I would update weekly but I decided I'll update as soon as I finish a chapter, but I won't go longer than a week without updating... Unless I have something going on. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what did you bring with you?" I query.

"I have Borscht," he answers.

"What's it made of?"

"Lots of things. Here, try some!" He chuckled and shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

"Ermph!: I protest. I swallow it and beam. "It's very good,"

"What did you bring?" He inquires.

"It's a dish called poutine. It's made of fries, gravy, and cheese."

"Hmm... Can I try some?" He requests.

"I have to heat it up. You can be the first to try some, though." I explain.

He runs to push the elevator button and drags me inside.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cries America as he hurries through the closing doors with several bags that are _probably_ filled with hamburgers.

I press the button for the third floor, which is the one that the conference room is on.

Nobody talks on the way up. The only thing heard is that awkward elevator music.

When the elevator doors reopen, we are greeted by loud music that sounds suspiciously German. Prussia probably got his hands on the DJ equipment. I shake my head.

"Well, see ya dudes later!" hollers America as he runs after Japan.

Russia grabs my arm and pulls me to the kitchen. "Okay, make your food!" He encourages.

"Okay..." I mutter and pull out the ingredients.

I begin to prepare the poutine but hold still for a moment when I become aware that Russia is watching intently over my shoulder.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. Keep going!" He prompts.

"I'm finished," I declare.

"Oh, good! May I try some now?" He asks eagerly.

I hold out a fork with a fry on it. "Here."

Instead of taking the fork(like I thought he would), he ate the poutine off of the fork while it was still in my hand.

His eyes lit up. "Yum!"

I wonder if he's going to follow me around now, like Italy does to Germany. I don't think I would mind. He doesn't seem to have any kind of malicious intentions, and he could scare of the big, mean countries that mistake me for my brother.

He picks me up along with my poutine and his borscht.

"H-hey!" I flinch instinctively.

He just does his signature "Ufu~" and continues walking.

We pass China on the way to the room, and I wince when he sends me a creepy glare. I quickly look away, shaking my head.

"I like you, Canada. You're quiet, but you're very nice to me," He comments.

"T-thank you!" I stammer, "You're very nice as well."

He sets me down next to my chair. "We can sit next to each other, da?"

I nod. "The others should be here soon," I tell him, noting the Nations that had already arrived.

Within no time, the room fills up.

"Excellent. Everyone is here so we may start," Begins England, "May I have your attention! If you would like to get food, these are the rules..."

I stop paying attention when I notice Belarus repeatedly stabbing whatever it is she brought while staring at Russia.

... Well.

Russia pokes me. "It's your turn!" he whispers.

I nod and moth a "thank you" to him, then stand and begin walking around.

I end up taking some Borscht, Escargots, and even took a scone from England. Not that I'm going to eat it, of course. I also take some kind of Japanese soft drink and sit down.

In about a half an hour, everyone has retrieved food.

"Could someone toss me a Coke?" Yells America.

I turn around, open the cooler behind me, and throw a soda can to him.

Uh-oh... I missed and hit Italy... Now Germany is glaring at me with a wurst in his hand. He throws it but it slips and hits China, who turns around but is unable to locate the source of the wurst so he starts throwing egg rolls in the general direction from which it was thrown.

One of them hits Poland. He squeals and starts fretting about his hair. "Oh my _god._ You did _not_ just do that. He glares at China and throws several Pierogies his way, but they are deflected and end up hitting Japan instead, angering America.

"Dude that was _totally_ uncalled for!" He shouts and looks at the burgers in front of him. "There's no way I could throw these..." He takes a scone from England and throws it at Poland, but it's intercepted by Lithuania. He picks up a cepelinai and prepares to chuck it, but looks at Russia and sits back down.

Turkey decides to throw a şiş kebap at at Greece just for the heck of it, but it hits one of his many cats. Greece looks at Turkey for a moment, then falls asleep. His cat, however, starts running around and hissing.

The food fight grows until there is food flying everywhere. Somehow, it hasan't been shut down yet.

 _Flop._ A crêpe lands on my head. Russia's eyes scan the room, the lock on France. He smiles then walks up behind him with a bowl of Borscht and dumps it on the Frenchman's head. He turns around and freezes, obviously furious. Russia walks back to his seat and I thank him.

I stand and inform him that I will be waiting outside. I pick up Kumajiro and sit down next to the door in the hall. I can still hear all of the commotion, but it's much quieter.

Not long after I leave, Russia walks out into the hall. "Do you want to leave now?" he asks.

I nod.

"I'll drive you. We can come back to get your car later," He states.

"Okay." I stand and follow him to his car.

He stops in front of an old-looking car with faded blue paint and a chipped windshield.

He unlocks the door and sits in the driver seat. I take the passenger seat and he starts the car.

"Let's go~!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay! I went on vacation and didn't have enough time to update the story. I'll probably put up the fourth chapter later tonight... Thanks for reading! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

It takes about an hour and a half to get to Russia's house.

He pulls into the driveway and get out. I take the keys out of the ignition and follow him.

"You left these in the car," I inform him.

"Ah, Спасибо! I do that a lot..."

I step back and look at his house. It looks a little cold... The windows are all dark and it's painted a dull grey colour with a faded wooden door.

"This is my house. It's very old," He remarks.

I walk to the doorstep and wait for him to unlock the door.

He does so and steps inside. "I'll go get some wood for the fireplace" he tells me and disappears to somewhere.

I take off my boots and place them on the rug behind me and wait for Russia to return. While I wait I take a look around.

Currently, the only light is coming from a small lamp in what I assume to be the living room. There is a small black couch and two matching chairs. They are placed in front of and unlit fireplace.

"I'm back!" Calls Russia as he comes out of a door that I hadn't noticed. He walks to the fireplace and starts preparing the fire.

A few minutes later he has successfully created a blazing fire. I look around once again to find that the couch and the chairs are a deep red, not black as I had previously believed. There is a small arched doorway leading to another room.

"Would you like something to drink?" asks Russia politely as he turns on a light to reveal a large kitchen. The counters are worn wood, and the cabinets are painted a light blue colour. The wallpaper is cream coloured with sunflowers. Next to the kitchen is a small dining room which is home to a little round wooden table and four chairs of the same material. There are sunflowers in a vase in the middle of the table. There is a glass door leading to a back deck that overlooks an enormous snowy field. A set of stairs indicated that there is a second floor.

"Yes, please. Thank you," I respond.

He nods and pours a glass of vodka. "What would you like?"

"I'll just have some plain vodka."

He pours me a glass and hands it to me, then sits down in one of the chairs next to the fire.

I take a seat on the couch and try the vodka. I wince and take out a flask full of maple syrup. I pour some into the alcohol and then replace the cap. Russia looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I shrug and stir the concoction with my finger, then take a sip. Much better. I laugh quietly. "You're looking at me like I've grown a second head."

"You put something in your vodka. What was it?"

"Maple syrup."

"Can I try some?"

I nod and hold out the glass. He takes it and tries some. "Hmm... It's very sweet. I like it. I think," He decides.

He hands the glass back.

"Would you like some?" I offer.

"Da!"

I toss the flask to him.

When he finishes he tosses it back. "Спасибо!"

He thinks for a few moments. "If you had a human name, what would it be?"

I ponder is questions for a few minutes. "Hmm... Matthew. Matthew Williams. What about you?"

"Matthew Williams..." He murmurs, sending a shiver down my spine for some reason. "If _I_ had a human name, I think it would be... Ivan Braginsky."

I nod and ask him, "What is your favourite sport?"

"Hockey. It's the best sport for cold weather."

"I enjoy hockey as well. We should play together sometime!"

We go back and forth for a while asking each other questions about random things.

"Wow, would you look at the time! I should probably... Oh." Wow, I really hadn't thought this through!

"I was hoping you could sleep over! I think that would be fun," He reveals.

"Really? That would be great, thank you!" I exclaim and add, "I've never had a sleepover before..."

"I haven't, either," He beams. "Do you think you could help me get some blankets out?"

"Sure." I follow him through the door that he had gone through earlier to get firewood. He leads me down a set of plain wooden stairs and into a dark basement.

It's pitch black until Russia turns on the light, illuminating the simple concrete floor and wooden shelves lined with various objects ranging from matryoshka dolls to tools such as a pickax. His favourite fauset pipe is resting against the wall next to a washing machine and dryer. On the opposite wall are many boxes stacked. He begins opening them until he finds the one with the blankets.

"Can you take these?" He asks and holds up the box.

I nod and take it from him. He then takes some laundry out of the dryer and heads up the stairs. I follow him.

He begins folding the laundry and folds some things at me.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have pajamas, da? You can borrow mine."

"Thank you."

I look around for a moment. "Where are we sleeping?"

"My roo-"

 _Crash!_

I jump. "What was that?!"

"I'm not sure... It sounded like it was coming from outside." He peeks out the window.

"I-is... There... Anything there?"

"HeT. It is probably a raccoon or something like that," He assures me.

I take a deep breath. "Can we go to sleep now?"

He nods and starts walking toward the stairs. I run after him, still holding the box of blankets and the pajamas Russia had let me borrow. I wonder where Kumajiro went.. I turn around to fin him asleep on the couch.

I hurry up the stairs after Russia. The hallway that the stairs lead to is dark, but I can see a rug on the ground and unlit lanterns lining the ground.

"The bathroom is over there, and this is my room!" He says and opens one of the many doors in the hallway. He steps inside and turns the light on. It's a decent sized room with a bed tucked into one corner and a nightstand next to the bed. There is a small sliding-door closet on the wall next to the door.

He points to the bed. "You can sleep there, " he tells me and pulls out another mattress from under it. "I'll sleep here."

I put my glasses down on the nightstand. "I'm going to change into pajamas."

"Good idea," he agrees, "I think I will, too." He takes off his shirt and I can't help but stare. He catches my gaze and I tear my eyes away from his body as fast as possible.

I quickly change and lay down, pulling the covers over my entire body. I roll over, and soon fall asleep.

* * *

 _Here's the second chapter for today. Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
